The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawTwentyFive’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in January 2007 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘18L33’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘192M122’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected for asexual propagation via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Shasta County, Calif. in 2007.
‘DrisStrawTwentyFive’ underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. for five years (2007-2011). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisStrawTwentyFive’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.